The Innonce that is Duo
by Sari
Summary: Duo has no idea what sex is and Heero has to explain. This goes right 'Getting To Know You' and 'Pass Me the Triaminic Dammit!' 1+2+1 Pwease Review.


Author: Sari  
Rating: PG-13 (I tried to make it PG, really.)  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3  
Warnings: Kawaii-ness, sex(not what you think!), 'The Movie', jack-ass Wuffers  
Archive: Source of power no my blight. Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!!!!! Jay did so go to: http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/rocket/index.html  
Disclaimer: Guess what. I don't own the series! Some other ppl's do. I don't own 'The Movie' either. If I did there would have been some changes.......  
Feedback: Pwease. I love you forever! E-mail me at: sari-chan@excite.com  
  
  
The Innocence that is Duo  
  
  
  
"What's sex?"  
  
They blinked at him simotaneously. They stared at each other. They blinked again. Wufei burst out laughing.   
  
"The little...gay boy ....muwaha...doesn't know what.....SEX is!!", he shouted between laughs. Heero beat him over the head with his hand.  
  
"Baka. Shut up and let him explain.", Heero growled. He quited but was still grinning. /I have got to tape this!/ , he thought.   
  
Duo played with the end of his braid in a nervous gesture. "I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, I don't see how sex is useful to anyone. None of us do it, right?"  
  
"You really don't know what sex is?", Trowa asked. Duo shook his head solemnly. "Hey, Wufei's right. This is kinda funny." He smiled, that is until Heero glared at him.  
  
"I don't think you want to know about the...ahem...'s' word. I think it's really gross.", Quatre explained. "All those diseases and stuff you can get. Ger-ross!" He shivered.  
  
"That's because you've got the purist for a science teacher. Besides your gay. You're not eligble for over half those diseases." Quatre blinked and then smiled brightly. "Yay!" He glomped Trowa.  
  
Heero ignored the happy couple and asked Duo, "Where were you the day we saw 'The Movie'?"  
  
His ears perked up. "What movie? Is there a movie?"  
  
"No. 'THE Movie'. Ya know, the puberty movie."  
  
"Oh. I was sick that day." Duo shrugged.  
  
"I know, but that was the time in fifth grade. What about the time in sixth grade?"  
  
"My mom wouldn't let me see it."  
  
Heero blinked in disbelief. Duo had never seen 'The Movie'! "Has your mom even given you the talk yet?!"  
  
"What talk?", Duo asked innocently.  
  
"Oh my weapons of mass destruction....." Heero glanced around the room, looking to see that no one was paying attention. Well, except for Wufei who was snickering in the corner. That, however, was easily taken care of. Heero grabbed Duo and took him into a nearby bathroom, leaving Quatre and Trowa to make out and Wufei unconcious on the floor. He sat Duo down on the toilet seat and began to pace the bathroom. /What to say, what to say! ...Should I give him the gay version or the straight version. Or maybe both. Maybe I should do the straight version first and then the gay version.......Duo would look nice in a short dress and a thong....... Dammit! I need to focus!/  
  
"Um, Du-chan.", he squeaked. He was incredibly nervous resulting in his voice taking a few dips and turns. "Let me tell you about the birds and the bees.....or is it the bees and the bees......."  
  
******  
  
Wufei had finally returned to conciousness only to wake up and find Trowa and Quatre happily snuggling on a bean bag chair.   
  
"Gross. Can't ya'll two save that for the bedroom."  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly. "This is a bedroom."  
  
Wufei sighed and went to go sit next to the bathroom door. If he had to be stuck in a room full of fairies then he could at least spy on someone. Unfourtunately the bathroom door decided to open at that very moment, conking him in the head and once more nocking him out.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me before?! That sounds really cool!", Duo shouted as he bounced out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sounds like fun? Duo, we're thirteen.", Heero explained.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Heero sighed and gave up. There was no talking to him once he had his mind set on an idea.  
  
"So, Heero, have you taught him the ways of a yaoi boy?", Trowa asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yeah, but I think his mom's too over protective. She didn't even explain to him what a penis was."  
  
The couple blinked. "Then how did......"  
  
"Oh, well see, my mom always told me that I had the same stuff grown-ups had, so I figured I had the same stuff she had. I only just started getting suspicous when I saw her in the shower the other day." Duo shrugged and sat on the bed.  
  
"So how exactly did you explain a process in five minutes that took most of our lives to figure out.", Quatre inquired.  
  
Heero's eye's glazed over and a thin line of drool formed at the corner of his mouth. "Examples......lots of examples........" Their eyes widened. Duo glomped Heero and they ran out of the room.  
  
Quatre grinned evilly. "Oh Tro-chan....."  
  
******  
  
Azn: What was that?  
Sari: Well I am Sailor Corrupter after all.  
Azn: But why?  
Sari: I felt kinda innocently hentai all day, so I wrote this.  
Azn: ....innocent.....hentai....in the same sentence?  
Sari: *shrugs* Sailor Innocent attacked me.  
Sailor Innocent: Muwahahaaaa!!!!! I am Sailor Innocent defender of all that is innocent but has a secret motive for being that way.  
Azn: Kiwi?  
Sari: Yeppers.  
Azn: *sigh* 


End file.
